This invention relates to frame assemblies and more particularly to two sided frame arrangements which permit display panels to be entered, illuminated and readily changed for efficient commercial advertising purposes, and is a continuation-in-part application of our pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/986,248, filed Apr. 15, 2013, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.